Anyelo
by Zedriagciar
Summary: Los cullen se fueron, Aora bella enfrenta un nuevo peligro, mas recibira la ayuda de alguien muy especial, que pasara cuando los cullen regresen vampiros/humanos
1. Anyelo

Han pasado 2 años desde que "ellos" se fueron, desde que me abandonaron al principio parecía un zombi caminaba y comía por pura monotonía llegue a pensar que el dolor solo se iria si yo dejaba de existir

Ahora se que si lo hubiera hecho no tendría lo que tengo ahora

-----------------------------------------Flash back----------------------------------------------------

_solo esperare a que mi padre llegue y se acueste simplemente ya no puedo soportarlo me duele mucho hacerle esto pero el sufrimiento es mucho_

_Bella!!!! Ya estoy en casa- grito mi padre desde la puerta de repente una melancolía me invadió pero ya no podía echar marcha atrás_

_Tal vez ya esta dormida- escuche decir a una segunda voz pero quien era ese? Sera mejor que baje para averiguarlo_

_Baje las escaleras y mi sorpresa fue grande al ver a charlie junto a otro chico de piel tostada y cabello oscuro parado en picos_

_Bella ven déjame presentarte-comenzó mi padre arrastrándome literalmente junto al chico- Bella el es Anyelo, Anyelo ella es mi hija Isabella, Anyelo se quedara por unos días con nosotros_

_Bella-dije presentándome-No me gusta que me digan Isabella_

_Significa Hermosa en italiano-dijo con una sonrisa muy juguetona-es un lindo nombre_

_Estuvimos un rato platicando que no nos dimos cuenta cuando charlie se fue a dormir_

_Que significa Anyelo…no malentiendas es solo que no es un nombre muy comun!!!-dije intentando que no sonara como un insulto_

_No importa significa Mensajero de dios en griego-me explico con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro-bueno creo que es hora de dormir si queremos levantarnos mañana para ir a clases_

_Claro, me encanto conocerte eres un chico poco comun-dije sonando alegre_

_Lo mismo digo Srta. Swan- dijo riendose de mi_

_Esa noche simplemente olvide parte de mi dolor, al menos la parte suicida_

------------------------------------- Fin flash Back------------------------------------------

Desde entonces Anyelo ha sido mi mejor mejor amigo


	2. Recuerdos

**Primero que nada quiera agradecer a **

**: por su reviews me alegro de que leas mi historia y te pido un poco de paciencia ya se que los capítulos son un poco cortos pero es que apenas me estoy acostumbrando ******** intentare hacerlos mas largos pero no prometo mucho**

**Chicas y chicos sigan su ejemplo y dejen reviews**

**----------------------------------****Anyelo****------------------------------------------------**

Bella pov

Me enredo mas entre las sabanas de mi cama pues no me quiero levantar estaba tan a gusto pero si algo sabia era que esto no me duraría mucho aproximadamente en 5..4..3..2..1

BELLA!!- ja lo sabia- Levántate ya!!

No quiero- dije mientras me ocultaba bajo mis sabanas

No me hagas entrar-dijo la misma voz

Inténtalo- sabia perfectamente que podía hacerlo pero me encantaba hacerlo enojar

En un momento estaba fuera de mi cama siendo levantada por unos brazos que me llevaban hacia el baño

Te encanta hacerme enojar verdad- dijo Anyelo fingiendo enojo

Para eso vivo- dije riéndome

Me dejo en el baño y el bajo a preparar el desayuno, me meti a bañar y una vez hube terminado me vestí con mis siempre leales jeans y una ramera verde tome mi pañuelo verde y me lo coloque en mi en mi cabeza luego baje a desayunar

Anyelo me estaba esperando para desayunar sentado en la mesa, cuando llegue o salude y luego le di un beso a la foto de mi padre le había pedido a Anyelo que pusiera una foto en la mesa

Mi padre ya no estaba con nosotros el había muerto hace casi 2 años aun recuerdo aquella noche

--------------------------------------Flash back----------------------------------------

Hace aproximadamente 2 meses de la llegada de Anyelo, era extraño pero junto a el me sentía muy bien, ni cuando estaba con Jacob me sentía tan viva, tan feliz

La relación con mi padre había mejorado mucho era como si la pura presencia de Anyelo ligerara el ambiente, cuando estaba con el era como si todo alrededor de el fuera paz

Deje mi momento filosófico para preparar la cena pues solo faltaban unos minutos para que mi padre llegara , estaba tan feliz últimamente que le preparare su platillo favorito

-Anyelo la cena esta lista!!!- En cuanto lo dije Anyelo bajo de su habitación

-Que bien muero de hambre- a veces me preguntaba que había en su estomago parecía kirby nunca se llenaba

-Pues tendrás que esperar un poco mas pues charlie todavía no a llegado- dije mientras le sacaba la lengua

-Entonces para que me hablaste- pregunto frustrado- Si aun no piensas alimentarme

-Pues para que bajaras de una vez y me ayudaras a poner la mesa

-Que mala- aun así me ayudo a poner la mesa

Paso alrededor de media hora y yo ya estaba preocupada por mi padre el no era de llegar tarde a la cena y si lo hacia al menos tenia la decencia de avisar

-Porque tardara tanto-murmure de verdad esta asustada

Levante mi rostro en busca de consuelo pero las facciones serias en el rostro de Anyelo solo sirvieron para aumentar mi preocupación

De repente el teléfono sonó, con la esperanza de que mi padre estuviera llamando para explicarse prácticamente corrí y por milagro divino no me caí

-Bueno- conteste el teléfono esperanzada- Papa?

-Hablo con Isabella swan la hija del jefe de policía?- dijo una voz rasposa como si hubiera estado llorando

-Ella habla que ocurre?- pregunte, sin darme cuenta Anyelo ya estaba tras de mi

-Lamento tener quedarle esta noticia y me gustaría decírselo personalmente pero en este momento no es posible – Estaba comenzando a hiperventilar- Su padre acaba de fallecer en un accidente en su auto

Creo que continuo hablando pero yo ya no podía oírlo deje caer el teléfono y si no fuera porque Anyelo esta atrás de mi hubiera caído

---------------------------------Fin Flash Back-----------------------------------------------

El Funeral fue tan solo 2 días después a el asistió casi todo forks

Desde entonces en la casa solo vivimos Anyelo y yo muchos dirían que eso esta mal que dos jóvenes no deberían vivir juntos y solos

Desde el día de la muerte de mi padre note a Anyelo muy raro como si estuviera nervioso intente preguntarle pero siempre evadía la pregunta yo sabia que me ocultaba algo pero fuera lo que fuera no podía ser tan malo si no ¿me lo estaría ocultando?

Llegamos al instituto y entramos a clases teníamos casi todas juntas menos música, deportes y calculo

-Debo irme a mi clase de música- dijo Anyelo

-mmmmm… Yo debo irme a deportes- dije toda ofuscada- Saben lo patosa que soy y aun así me hace tomar deportes lo bueno es que es la ultima del día

Anyelo no pudo aguantar más y soltó unas carcajadas que se oyeron hasta Australia

Salí temprano de mi clase de deportes o mi profesor me saco temprano de su clase la verdad no se ni me interesa pregunte por Anyelo y me dijeron que toda la clase de música ya se había ido fui al salón en su búsqueda cuando lo oí cantando con mucho sentimiento

Ella es de la Habana

El de Nueva York

Ella baila tropicana

A el le gusta el rock

Ella vende besos en un burdel

mientras el se gradúa en UCLA.

Ella es medio marxista

El es republicano

Ella quiere ser artista

El odia a los cubanos

El cree en la estatua de la libertad

y ella en su vieja habana de la soledad

El ha comido hamburguesas

Ella moros con cristianos

Él el champagne con sus fresas

Ella un mojito cubano

Ella se fue de gira a Yucatán

y el de vacaciones al mismo lugar

Mulata hasta los pies

El rubio como el sol

Ella no habla ingles

El menos español

El fue a tomar un trago sin sospechar

que iba a encontrar el amor en aquel lugar

Lo que las ideologias dividen al hombre

el amor con sus hilos los une en su nombre.

Ella mueve su cintura al ritmo de un Tan-tan

y el se va divorciando del tío Sam

El se refugia en su piel la quiere para el

y ella se va olvidando, de Fidel

Que sabian Lennin y Lincon del amor

Que saben Fidel y Clinton del amor

Ella se sienta en su mesa

El tiembla de la emocion

Ella se llama teresa

y el se llama john

Ella dice hola chico

El contesta hello

a ella no le para el pico

el dice speak slow

El se guardo su bandera

Ella olvido los conflictos

El encontro la manera

de que el amor salga invicto

La tomo de la mano y se la llevo

el yanqui de la cubana se enamoro

Lo que las ideologías dividen al hombre

el amor con sus hilos los une en su nombre.

Ella mueve su cintura al ritmo de un Tan-tan

y el se va divorciando del tío Sam

El se refugia en su piel la quiere para el

y ella se va olvidando, de Fidel

Que sabían Lennin y Lincon del amor

Que saben Fidel y Clinton del amor

Ahora viven en Paris

Buscaron tierra neutral

Ella logro ser actriz

El es un tipo normal

Caminan de la mano

calle Campos Elíseos

Como quien se burla del planeta..

y sus vicios

Comencé a aplaudir ante tan hermosa canción el se asusto por pues creo que no se esperaba mis aplauso

-Desde cuando estas aqui?-pregunto mientras solevantaba

-Desde que comenzaste a cantar…te molesta?-no queria que se enojara conmigo

-No es solo que no te esperaba nos vamos?

-Claro

Cuando estábamos camino a la casa no pude evitarlo

-Para quien es la canción?-pregunte- si no quieres no la contestes- me apresure a decir cuando note que sus manos se aferraban al volante

No me contesto en cuanto llegamos a la casa se encerró en su habitación

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Puedo pasar- dije tocando su puerta

- Adelante- me contesto después de un minuto

Entre al cuarto y lo vi recostado en su cama viendo hacia el suelo

-Lo siento-me apresura a decir

-Lo sientes? Por que te disculpas-pregunto con una ceja arriba

-No estas enfadado conmigo por la pregunta de esta tarde

-No claro que no-estiro su manos hacia mi- ven!-cuando me acerque me abrazo- es solo que es un recuerdo un poco doloroso no es que este enojado contigo

- Me alegro de verdad creí que te habías enojado conmigo…. No te preocupes me lo contaras cuando estés listo

- Eres todo un personaje sabias?...comienzo a dudar de tu salud mental

Cuando dijo esto deshice el abrazo y golpe su hombro el solo se rió a carcajadas de mi va!!

Era increíble ver cuanto había cambiado mi vida desde que llegue a forks y desde que "ELLOS" se fueron

**-----------------------------------Anyelo---------------------------------------**

**Bueno hasta aquí el capitulo 2 intente hacerlo lo mas largo que pude**

**En el siguiente capitulo el regreso de los Cullen ¿como se lo tomara Bella? Y ¿Que hara Edward al conocer a Anyelo?**

**La canción se llama ELLA Y YO de Ricardo Arjona**

**Tomarse un tiempo para dejarme un reviews no le hace daño a nadie en cambio Hacen feliz a una autora**


	3. Reencuentross

Gracias a todos los que dejan reviews y espero que el numero suba conforme subo capítulos (:

--------------------------------------**Anyelo**--------------------------------------------------

Bella pov

Me desperté ala misma hora de siempre, me bañe y me puse unos jeansde mezclilla y una ramera color rojo, en mi cabeza no podía faltar mi pañuelo que siempre iba acorde al color de mi ramera

Anyelo ya tenía el desayuno preparado, terminamos de desayunar y emprendimos el viaje a la escuela en el camino hablamos de cosas triviales como siempre lo hacíamos esa era la ventaja de estar en su compañía nunca se acababan los demás de conversación

Aparcamos un poco lejos de la entrada del instituto, el teléfono de Anyelo sonó y me dijo que lo esperara en la entrada que terminaba la llamada y me alcanzaría

Camine hacia la entrada y espere por el, como a los 5 minutos tuve la sensación de que era observada, decidí ignorarlo puesto que desde que Anyelo llego era constantemente observada, desconozco la razón pero me dijo que cuando lo sintiera debía avisarle de inmediato

Harta de sentir la mirada de aquel extraño gire mi rostro para pedirle amablemente (nótese el sarcasmo) que dejara de observarme peroloque no esperaba encontrarme eran……

Exactamente 5 pares de ojos color dorado que me observaban, algunos con sorpresa, otros con emocion y solo un par de ojos me observaban con tristeza y felicidad

Edward hizo ademán de acercarse hacia mi, pero justo en ese momento Anyelo hizo su aparición

-Lo siento era Alejandra, ya sabes que habla hasta por el codo

Alejandra era la hermana de Anyelo, no la conocía pues Anyelo siempre me decía que ya llegaría el día

-N...no importa vamos-apenas podía hablar y las pocas palabras que salian de mi boca sonaban muy rasposas

-Que sucede?

-Nada e…es…estoy bien

- Si Bella y yo me chupo el dedo……… enserio que te…

pero paro de repente y volteo su rostro de forma brusca

seguí su mirada y me encontré con 5 hermosos vampiros, Anyelo murmuro algo que mi oído no logro escuchar, Edward intento avanzar un paso hacia nosotros pero Anyelo solo izo que yo retrocediera y entrara a la escuela

Edward pov

Por alguna extraña razón Alice estaba muy extraña, Desde la partida de Forks y el Abandono de Bella hace 2 años nadie había sido el mismo en especial yo

Esme: se mostraba igual de cariñosa pero se veía el sufrimiento en su cara.

Carlisle: Trabajaba mas en el Hospital

Jasper: Se sentía culpable y nos lo hacia notar encada momento

Emmett: ya no hacia sus acostumbradas bromas

Rosalie: A pesar de no querer tanto a Bella también sufría

Pero sin duda la peor parte nos la llevábamos Alice y yo

Alice: pasote ser una pequeña duende hiperactiva a ser una pequeña duende en costante sufrimiento

Y yo… yo simplemente estoy muerto—literalmente—en vida

-Edward-comenzo Alice-necesito hablar contigo

-Alice no ya lo discuti………-pero no me dejo continuar

-El futuro de Bella desaparece constantemente-Con esas palabras me dejo Helado

-Como?

-Hace como 2 semanas no tenia nada que hacer ya que el centro comercial estaba cerrado y pues… decidí observar el futuro de Bella solo para asegurarme de que todo estuviera bien, pero……

Comencé a desesperarme cuando Alice paro de hablar

-Pero que, Alice que paso?

-No vi nada, era como si una espesa capa blanca me impidiera entrar en su futuro, de repente esa capa se desvanece pero solo por segundos y las pocas visiones que tengo son cosas sin sentido…Edward cuando el futuro de alguien desaparece de mi vista solo puede significarse una cosa

No había duda yo sabia lo que significaba que alguien desapareciera del la vista de Alice………Esa persona habia muerto

La simple idea de ver a Mi bella sin vida dentro de una caja para cadáveres me era imposible visualizar sin que el dolor saliera a relucir

-Regresamos a Forks-dije malcomo una orden que como otra cosa

-Las maletas ya están listas nuestro vuelo sale en 30 minutos

Llegamos a aeropuerto e inmediatamente abordamos el avión que nos llevaría de regreso a Forks, el lugar que jamás debimos abandonar

En cuanto el avión aterrizo baje de inmediato lo malo eraqu9e ya eran aproximadamente las11:00pm por lo que supuse Bella ya estaría durmiendo asi que tendría que esperar hasta mañana para verla, decidí que iría mañana al instituto solo para poder observarla ya que se vería muy raro que faltando solo una semana para la graduación entrara a clases.

-Estas listo?- me pregunto Alice mientras nos dirigíamos al instituto

-Eso creo-la verdad no sabia como iba a reaccionar al verla de nuevo

En cuanto llegamos varias personas se nos quedaron observando, pero la persona mas importante para mi estaba en la puerta por lo que suponía esperando a alguien, se veía tan hermosa y diferente vestia de una manerazas…sexy?

Cuando noto que alguien la veía giro su rostro hacia nosotros, en ese instante su facciones cambiaron de sorpresa a dolor y de dolor a ira

Intente avanzar un paso pero en eso un olor extraño me golpeo y creo que no fui el único porque mis hermanos inmediatamente se pusieron en posición de ataque

De entre los autos entro un joven de cabello negro y ojos del mismo color, sin hacer pausa a sus pasos se dirigió hacia MI BELLA y comenzó a hablarle como si nada…… freno sus palabras y giro su rostro hacia donde nos encontrábamos

-Vampiros- murmuro…como? Sabia lo que éramos?

Intente acercarme pero en ese momento empujo a Bella para entrar en la escuela y le siguió no sin antes lanzarnos una fría mirada

-Quien era ese?-pregunto Emmett con su voz cargada de ira y duda

-Que era ese?-corrigió Jasper con una expresión seria

sea lo que sea estaba metido en la vida de Mi bella y no iba a permitir que le lastimara………

ISABELLA MARIE SWAN QUE NO PUEDES ESTAR UN DIA SIN METERTE EN PROBLEMAS!!!!!!!

----------------------------------------ANYELO-----------------------------------------------

Hola!!!!! Lamento el retraso pero e tenido muchos asuntos que arreglar para empezar mi cuarto, mi santuario se a llenado de insectos que parecen hormigas con alas!!!!! Y eh tenido que desinfectar todos los días

En fin el viernes 3 de julio fue mi graduación!!!!!! Por fin dejo de ser una alumna de secundaria uju!!! En fin dejen reviews

Otra cosa mi Internet se vence el 7 de julio y mi mama no me quiere pagar el Internet por ser vacaciones así que haré todo lo posible para convencerla perosi no lo logro y me lo quitan solo quiero que sepan que no pienso abandonar mis historias solo estaré en un "receso"


	4. canciones

**Me secuestran para llevarme de vacaciones ya que yo no quiero ir porque**

**NO HAY INTERNET será una tortura T.T**

**-------------------------------------Anyelo------------------------------------------------------------**

Bella pov

Anyelo reacciono de una manera algo extraña, ciertamente ya sabia que el sabia lo que los Cullen significaron en mi vida y lo que me hicieron, yo sabia que el no sabia como eran...y lo que eran

-¿Anyelo que pasa?-intente saber pues el no había dicho absolutamente nada

-No los quiero cerca-dijo entre murmullos

-¿A quien?- me estaba dejando mas confundida de lo que ya estaba

-A los tipos que estaban enfrente tuyo

-¿Los Cullen?

-¿Ellos son los Cullen?-pregunto con sorna

yo solo pude asentir con mi cabeza fue cuando sentí que algo me faltaba

-¿Y mi pañuelo?-pregunte a Anyelo tocando mi cabeza mientras intentaba encontrarlo

-Se te debió haber caído en la puerta

-Iré por el

-¡¡¡¡¡¡NO!!!!!!- me grito asustándome, Anyelo nunca me había gritado y ciertamente tenia buena voz para hacerlo- yo iré por el tuve a tu siguiente clase

Antes de que pudiera hacer algo para evitarlo salio por la puerta, algo mas me estaba ocultando y digo mas porque se que no es lo único que me oculta pero lo iba a averiguar tanto como que me llamaba Isabella Marie Swan aunque me quisiera llamar de otra manera

Mi siguiente clase era Música una de las 2 únicas clases que no compartía con Anyelo, me encontré con Ángela quien me había apartado un lugar, me acerque a ella y cuando me vio se puso mas nerviosa y yo notándolo no pude evitar preguntar

-¿Que sucede?

-Bu...bueno yo-comenzó a jugar con sus dedos al puro estilo Hinata Hyuga-Vi a los Cullen en la puerta de entrada y me preguntaba si tu estabas bien

-OH! Es eso no te preocupes yo también los eh visto y estoy en perfecto estado-si claro ni yo me la creía-pero gracias por preocuparte

La clase comenzó para mi alivio conla llegada del profesor al salon

-Bueno clase hoy tenemos a 2 nuevos alumnos- Nuevos alumnos?-o mas bien viejos alumnos-oh oh-denle un saludo a Edward y Alice Cullen

En cuanto el profesor los presento todos y cuando digo todos es todos incluyendo a los Cullen voltearon a verme, instantáneamente mi cara se puso color rojo intenso

-Bueno tomen asiento-dijo el profesor……un momento solo había 2 lugares libres en esta clase, uno de ellos era tras de mi y esotro junto a mi…definitivamente alguien me odia aya arriba T-T

Pasaron a sentarse y en cuanto el profesor hubo dado vuelta ambos se dirigieron hacia mi

-Bella por favor necesitamos hablar yo……-intento persuadirme Edward pero su hermana lo interrumpió

-Vamos Bella sabemos que mi hermano es un completo idiota pero por favor no nos culpes a los demás por sus errores

antes de que pudiera contestarles el profesor hablo

-Bien la tarea de la clase pasada fue componer cada quien 2 canciones para la clase de hoy…quien quiere pasar primero

-Isabella- fue el grito que todos exceptuándonos a los Cullen y yo dieron

-Bien Isabella creo que a votación pasas tu-dijo con cierto brillito en los ojos

Me pare de mi lugar y por el rabillo del ojo observe a Edward y Alice con expresiones de duda y sorpresa

-Bien esta canción se llama: ¿QUE NOS PASO?

Sin mas comencé a cantar

_Dime a dónde vas  
pensando que nada ya está mal,  
haciendo en los dias lo habitual;  
quizás ni de menos ni de más.  
Dejaste que el niño se absorbiera,  
que viera la guerra natural,  
que de los extraños no hay sonrisas,  
que tantos mueren por falta de pan.  
¿a donde fue el amor?  
Que desapareció...  
¿Que nos paso?  
Que ya olvidamos los abrazos,  
que no confiamos en la gente,  
que la inocencia es la palabra más ausente  
Dime qué nos pasó  
Cuando juraste amor eterno,  
cuando vinieron dias buenos.  
Pero en la obscuridad dijiste adiós_

Dime dónde esta  
aquello que vale en realidad  
Las charlas tan largas con amigos  
Quizás simplemente descansar.  
Nos han educado a hacer del llanto  
la imagen visible de fragilidad. _  
Y que una pareja no dura diez años  
sin protagonismos de infidelidad_

¿a dónde fue el amor?  
Que desaparecio...  
¿Que nos paso?  
Que ya olvidamos los abrazos,  
que no confiamos en la gente,  
que la inocencia es la palabra mas ausente  
Dime qué nos pasó  
Cuando juraste amor eterno  
Cuando vinieron dias buenos  
Pero en la obscuridad dijiste adiós

¡no me digas nada más!  
Si es que en tu mirada está  
ese gran vacío que ha sido embargado de frivolidad

Dime qué nos pasó  
Que ya olvidamos los abrazos,  
que no confiamos en la gente,  
que la inocencia es la palabra mas ausente  
Dime qué nos pasó  
Cuando juraste amor eterno,  
cuando vinieron días buenos,  
pero en la oscuridad dijiste adiós

Cuando termine mi canción los aplausos no se hicieron esperar, sin embargo yo automáticamente gire mi rostro para Edward y Alice quienes tenían en los suyos una expresión de autentica sorpresa

-EXELENTE!! Como siempre me sorprendes y cual es tu otra canción-pregunto con una gran sonrisa

Yo me debatía entre cual de mis otras canciones podía presentar ante la clase alfinal me decidi

-Bueno la siguiente canción YA NADA QUEDA

_Puedo oír tu voz  
Diciendo el adiós  
Destruyendo toda la ilusión  
Ya no quiero hablar  
Ni quiero pensar  
Ni siquiera puedo imaginar  
Que al fin te iras de mi lugar  
Si hay alguien más  
No puedo ni pensar que…_

CORO  
Ya nada queda  
Se fue nuestro amor  
Las calles desiertas  
Sin luz, sin sol  
Se fue el calor de amarte  
Ya nada queda de nuestro amor

Miro y ya no estas  
Nadie a quien hablar  
Cae la lluvia y ya no queda más  
Puedo recordar en aquel lugar  
Cuando nos miramos al pasar

Sin ti no hay más  
Sólo el final  
Sin ti no hay más  
Solo quiero llorar  
Y es que…

CORO  
Ya nada queda  
Se fue nuestro amor  
Las calles desiertas  
Sin luz, sin sol  
Se fue el calor de amarte  
Ya nada queda de nuestro amor

CORO  
Ya nada queda  
Se fue nuestro amor  
Las calles desiertas  
Sin luz, sin sol  
Se fue el calor de amarte  
Ya nada queda de nuestro amor

Aun puedo sentirte  
Aun puedo soñarte aquí  
Para amarte  
Ser de ti, amor  
Tus besos me abrazan  
Tus manos cerca de mí.

Na, na, na…

La cara que tenia Edward era un poema pero esto era para que aprendiera que conmigo………………………….No se juega

---------------------------------------------Anyelo----------------------------------------------------

**Bueno hasta aqui este capitulo lo siento quería hacerlo mas interesante pero lo que pasa es que ya me voy de viaje así que no pude hacerlo como hubiera querido**

**Las canciones son que nos paso de kany garcia y Ya nada queda de kudai**

**Dejen reviews**


	5. Explosion

**Bueno pues lamento la demora pero el viaje se alargo más de lo previsto sin mas el siguiente capitulo**

**Vampgirl: pues quizás es que aun no estoy muy segura no soy muy buena en eso la razón de tener el radet en M es que no entendí mucho sobre eso y pues lo puse ahí**

**------------------------------------------Anyelo-------------------------------------------------------**

**Bella pov**

Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar una vez termine la canción pero mi atención esta puesta en los hermanos Cullen que como en la canción anterior tenían una cara de sorpresa solo Edward mostraba un deje de tristeza

-Me quedo sin palabras Isabella, eres simplemente sensacional-me halago el profesor

-Gracias-no se pero por alguna extraña razón no tenia los mismos ánimos como cuando cante la canción

-Bueno el siguientes es……….-pero antes de que el profesor prosiguiera una mano se elevo –Si señor Cullen?

-Puedo pasar yo profesor?

-Por supuesto pero esta seguro, no cambiare su calificación después esta conciente?

-Muy conciente-se levanto de su asiento y subió al escenario sin mas comenzó a sonar una hermosa melodía

_Hoy estoy pensando en todo aquello que perdí,  
bajan lágrimas del cielo porque no estás cerca,  
sé que ya no te merezco sé que te mentí  
sé que tu confianza no confía en mí, perdóname. _

Sin proponérmelo imágenes de su partida llegaron a mi mente, cuando me abandono en el bosque diciéndome que ya no me quería

__

Hoy me ahogo en las promesas que nunca cumplí,  
y a la compasión le pido que me compadezca,  
sí nací para quererte cómo puede ser  
que sin tu mirada ya no puedo ver.

La promesa de permanecer siempre a mi lado en el baile de graduación__

_Coro  
(Te echo de menos)  
Tanto que en cada momento que no estás conmigo es un desafío.  
(Vuelve conmigo)  
Vuelve que no hay otro abrazo que me desahogue que me quite el frío.  
(Te echo de menos)  
Tanto es el dolor que siento y siento que reviento el cielo es mi testigo.  
(Lo pido a gritos)  
Y por este amor te pido otra oportunidad. _

Otra oportunidad…OTRA OPORTUNIDAD!!

__

Hoy estoy perdiendo todo por lo que viví,  
conversando con la pena y su amiga tristeza,  
que el camino de esta historia no termina así  
dale moraleja y un final feliz. 

Yo quería darle un final feliz pero tu lo arruinaste

_Coro  
(Te echo de menos)  
Tanto que en cada momento que no estás conmigo es un desafío.  
(Vuelve conmigo)  
Vuelve que no hay otro abrazo que me desahogue que me quite el frío.  
(Te echo de menos)  
Tanto es el dolor que siento y siento que reviento el cielo es mi testigo.  
(Lo pido a gritos)  
Y por este amor te pido otra oportunidad. _

Para que…para destrozar una vez mas

_Coro  
(Te echo de menos)  
Tanto que en cada momento que no estás conmigo es un desafío.  
(Vuelve conmigo)  
Vuelve que no hay otro abrazo que me desahogue que me quite el frío.  
(Te echo de menos)  
Tanto es el dolor que siento y siento que reviento el cielo es mi testigo.  
(Lo pido a gritos)  
Y por este amor te pido otra oportunidad._

Cuando termino la canción gruesas lágrimas luchaban por salir de mis ojos pero no NUNCA mas derramaría lagrimas por Edward Cullen

Una serie de aplausos dieron paso a la siguiente canción pero antes de que pudiera comenzar el timbre de salida comenzó a sonar

Antes de que siquiera pudiera tomar mis cosas una mano me jalo hacia la salida

Como pude me solté de su agarre

-Que te pasa? Porque me jalas de esa forma?-dije comenzándome a sobar mi muñeca que comenzaba a dolerme

-No me gusta que estés cerca de ellos

-La razón?-Anyelo estaba actuando de una forma un poco misteriosa

-Pues…po...por…por….porque no quiero que te vuelva a lastimarse eso- no se pero senti que no me decía toda la verdad algo me ocultaba- simplemente note quiero perder

no pude evitar una pequeña risa

-Tonto jamás me perderás-comencé a decirle mientras lo abrazaba-siempre serás mi amigo sin importar que

Avanzamos hacia nuestra siguiente clase

-Y dime esas dos canciones del dia de hoy las escribiste cuando…..

Rápidamente el color de mi rostro subió varias tonalidades

-jaja no puedes pasar una hora como mínimo sin parecer tomatito

le di un codazo para hacerle entender que me dejara empas, le encantaba molestarme por mis constantes sonrojos

No logramos avanzar mas de unos 3 metros cuando Anyelo paro de golpe

-Que sucede?-quize saber

-Entra al edificio ahora-me ordeno

-Pero…

-Dije que entraras no pasa nada solo olvide que debo hacer unas cosas antes

No pude hacer otra cosa que no fuera obedecerlo, entre a mi siguiente clase y bingo todos los Cullen estaban dentro del salón

Automáticamente sus miradas se posaron en mi ,y yo sin prestarles atención fui a mi asiento

Las clases comenzaron pero un estruendo las interrumpio

-Anyelo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-grite hacia la ventana donde se veia una espeza nube de humo

-Bella!!!!!-la voz de Edward sonaba temerosa y cuando pude levantar mi rostro entendí la razón……

--------------------------------------------Anyelo----------------------------------------------------------------

**Chicos lamento lo corto del capitulo pero estoy muy muy nerviosa como para seguir escribiendo lo que pasa es que mañana 27 de junio se entregan los resultados del examen de admisión para la preparatoria y estoy demasiado nerviosa en cuanto tenga los resultados les informare y dependiendo de ellos será el SIG cap bueno chao y deséenme suerte y recen por mi :s**


	6. Explicacion exijo explicacion!

Bueno pues lamento la tardanza aqui tienen un cap mas

-------------------------------------Anyelo------------------------------------------------------------

Bella pov

Frente a mi se lanzaba lo que parecía ser una persona o al menos eso creía ya que se movía a una velocidad sumamente asombrosa

Pero antes de que pudiera siquiera tocarme fue lanzado al otro extremo del salon que ¿estaba vacío? por supuesto que estaba vació quien en su sano juicio se quedaría dentro cuando esta siendo atacado solamente yo y es que ya lo dije no soy una persona normal

Antes de que pudiera seguir restregándome en la cara lo rara que soy unos fuertes brazos me tomaron de espaldas y me sacaron corriendo del salon donde se podía apreciar se estaba llevando una gran batalla

Una vez fuera del salon levante la vista de para ver quien me tenia prisionera entre sus brazos y bárbara mi sorpresa al ver que quien me tenia sujeta era nada mas y nada menos que Jasper no era que no me agradara pero bueno era difícil de creer…de repente recordé a Anyelo ¿donde estaba?¿estaba bien o estaba herido? Pero la duda mas importante de todas ¿ Estaba vivo!!? Mi desesperación crecía y mas al no poder escapar de los brazos de Jasper que por alguna extraña razón se negaban a dejarme ir

-Am… Jasper te molestaría soltarme por favor?

-Lo siento pero no puedo es demasiado peligroso y conociéndote en cuanto de suelte saldrás corriendo

-No lo haré lo juro-intente sonar segura pero la verdad en cuanto me soltara efectivamente saldría corriendo aunque no se hasta donde alcance a llegar pero algo es algo

-O si lo harás Alice lo a visto- Demonios!!! Había olvidado a Alice ….malditos poderes de vampiros

-Pero necesito saber si Anyelo esta bien?-la desesperación comenzaba a esparcirse portado mi cuerpo

-Estoy perfectamente bien-Gire mi rostro para ver a un Anyelo que a pesar de tener toda su ropa hecha garras se veía sin ninguna herida

Rápidamente Salí corriendo en su dirección y le di un enorme abrazo como los que me solía dar Emmett, estoy casi segura que tras de mi alguien gruño pero decidí no darle mucha importancia

Tan feliz estaba cuando recordé algo

Anyelo pov

Todo iba perfectamente como lo habíamos planeado claro solo había un pequeño y minúsculo inconveniente

ME HABIA ENCARIÑADO CON ISABELLA!!!!!

Las cosas fueron muy fáciles, entrar a su casa no represento un problema convencer a su padre de que era el hijo de un viejo amigo fue cosa sencilla

Sin embargo mi verdadera preocupación era Isabella, cuando entre a su casa entre con toda la confianza del mundo ¿la razón? Sencilla con mi poder la convencería fácilmente modificando sus recuerdos o manipulando su mente

O pero grande fue mi sorpresa al verla frente a mi y descubrir que no podía entrar en su cabeza, rápidamente busque una manera de poder acercarme a ella sin levantar.

La perfecta oportunidad se dio cuando charlie expreso su cansancio y decidió ir a dormir recuerdo exactamente la primera conversación que tuvimos

_Flash back_

_Que significa Anyelo…no malentiendas es solo que no es un nombre muy común!!!-me pregunto creo que intento que no sonara como un insulto_

_No importa significa Mensajero de dios en griego-le explique colocando una sonrisa en mi rostro las personas no suelen ignorarme -bueno creo que es hora de dormir si queremos levantarnos mañana para ir a clases_

_Claro, me encanto conocerte eres un chico poco común-cuando dijo aquello me sorprendió la sinceridad con la que lo decía_

_Lo mismo digo Srta. Swan- intente ocultarlo pero no pude evitar que se escaparan de mis labios unas pequeñas carcajadas_

_Fin Flash back_

Aunque fue una corta conversación despertó algo en mi creía había muerto hace mucho tiempo

Después de eso nuestra amistad se fue haciendo cada vez mas grande y mas sincera hasta el punto de revelarme uno de sus mas grandes secretos

_Flash Back_

_Habíamos llegado temprano del instituto por lo tanto Charlie un no había llegado no había pasado mucho tiempo desde mi llegada a esta casa_

_-Jajaja y viste la cara del profesor dios no tenia precio!!!-dije recordando la"pequeña" travesura que le hicimos_

_-Ya deja de reírte del pobre creo que quedara traumado de por vida_

_-Vamos Bella diviértete un poco solo fue una pequeña travesura_

_-Pequeña travesura?-dijo incrédula-romper su silla, poner tachuelas, inclusive hacerle algo a su coche son pequeñas travesuras pero poner a una persona de sexo dudoso en el salon tras de el eso es exceso para empezar ¿como conoces a ese tipo de personas?_

_-Mejor no preguntes aparte es su culpa por haberme castigado injustamente mas cuando……-inmediatamente pare cuando vi que tenia su mirada perdida sosteniendo en sus manos la hoja del calendario- Oye estas bien? Bella?-la verdad me estaba preocupando _

_-un año-dijo con voz apenas audible_

_¿un año? ¿Que paso hace un año? Debió ser algo grande para tenerla en ese estado_

_-Si quieres te dejo sola y…-comencé a decir pero me interrumpió_

_-Creo que ya es hora que lo sepas…Yo tenia un novio se llamaba Edward Cullen, lo amaba...no amar es poco a lo que yo sentía por el, pero el no sentía lo mismo por mi para el solo...Solo fui un juguete ¡UN ESTUPIDO E IDIOTA JUGUETE!-comenzó a llorar y por alguna razón no pude evitar correr y abrazarla quería hacerle entender que yo jamás la dejaría-el día que tu llegaste yo había decidido ponerle fin a este dolor-¿como que ponerle fin?-Había decidido acabar con mi vida_

_Fin Flash Back_

Después de me revelo aquello no me quise separar ni un solo minutote ella hasta que se harto y prácticamente me saco a patadas de su habitación y me dijo mas bien me grito que la dejara en paz

Después de ese día creí que todo iría bien hasta que llegaron ellos los Cullen a destruir todo lo que hasta el momento llevaba y me sorprendí mas al saber que eran _Vampiros _de todas las criaturas que existe tenían que ser vampiros y para empeorar las cosas nos atacan en la escuela

La batalla no fue nada difícil se veía que solo eran novatos enviados solo para darnos una advertencia

En cuanto termine de deshacerme de "aquellos" fui en busca de Bella francamente no me gustaba para nada el hecho de que estuviera con vampiros

-Pero necesito saber si Anyelo esta bien?-expreso su preocupación hacia mi..que linda!!

-Estoy perfectamente bien- dije haciendo mi aparición despues de observarme detenidamente unos segundos supuse buscando alguna herida

Salio corriendo en mi dirección y medio enorme abrazo, cuando melo dio creo que escuche un leve gruñido

Sin esperarlo tomo el cuello de mi camisa y jalo hacia ella quedando cara a cara

-Explicación Exijo una Explicación

Estaba en graves problemas

---------------------------------------Anyelo----------------------------------------------------------

Recuerden sea aceptan sugerencias aplausos o tomatazos

Solo déjenme un review si?


	7. verdades y profecia

Bella pov

Después de todo el alboroto que se formo en el instituto le pedí, No, más bien le exigí que me diera una explicación

A mi perecer estaba bastante nervioso cabe decir que nunca lo había visto así lo que para mi era muy mala señal

Y ahi estaba yo y todos en mi casa aun no sabia que papel jugaban los Cullen incluyendo a Esme y a Calisle pero se negaron a dejarme sola con Anyelo antes me hubiera molestado mucho pero después de lo que acaba de pasar ya no sabia que pensar

Nos encontrábamos en la sala, Yo era la única que se encontraba sentada esperando impaciente la respuesta o mas bien la explicación que Anyelo nos daría

Trago saliva

-Bien por donde comienzo-comenzó a hablar mientras jugaba con sus dedos

-Para empezar que eres?

Todos giraron sus rostros con expresiones de sorpresa en ellos yo solo pude rodar los ojos

-Por favor se que soy la humana aqui pero no soy Estupida chicos-realmente me sentía un poco ofendida- Es mas que obvio que tu-dije señalando a Anyelo-No eres humano

-Como puedes estar tan segura?

-Mira quien te lo dice Emmett, Creo que eh conocido mas criaturas míticas que los mismos escritores asi que no me vengan con mas mentiras y explícame quien demonios eres

-Bien, estas totalmente en lo cierto no soy humano

-Algo que no sepa por favor?

Cielos que impaciente eres, soy un como les dicen ustedes mmmmm… a si soy un Ángel

Lo dijo tan tranquilo que juro por poco me lo creo, pero si era cierto donde están las alas y la aureola

-Que tanto me buscas?-pregunto, creo que sintió que lo observaba intensamente en busca de algún indicio de las cosas faltantes

-Y tus alas? Y la aureola donde están?

Ahora fue su turno para rodar los ojos

-Hay Isabella-dijo mi nombre con son de burla, fruncí mi ceño lo que causo una pequeña risa por parte del resto de los presentes- Para ser bastante perceptiva a veces eres algo…. Ilógica

-No entiendo

-Mira Tradicionalmente, sobre todo en pintura, los ángeles han sido representados como seres alados aunque pueden ser espíritus invisibles o incluso simplemente rayos de luz que todo lo observan, que pueden aparecer en la Tierra no sólo como seres humanos sino también como animales o incluso objetos. Posiblemente, para seres visionarios o en trance místico, nuestras "alas" fueran el movimiento enérgico que visualizaban alrededor de nosotros y que, por una traslación a algo inteligible culturalmente, fue asimilado a "alas".

-Ahora yo no entendí-dijo la gruesa voz de Emmett

-Traducido-comenzó a explicar aquella hermosa voz aterciopelada- Los Ángeles no tienen alas lo que los humanos ven como alas no es otra cosa mas que el aura espiritual que el Angel en si desprende

-Interesante-esta vez fue Carlisle el que hablo

-Que chiste entonces no pueden volar-Emmett hizo un puchero parecido al que hace un bebe

-jeje eso no es del todo cierto veras Aunque también cabe agregar el deseo del hombre al volar, y los Ángeles siendo seres con forma humana perfecta, Dios les otorgo el don de volar por los cielos. Sin necesidad de cargar unas incomodas alas

En este tramo de la historia me di cuenta de una cosa

-Oigan no se vayan por la tangente!!!!! Se supone que me explicarías que era lo que estaba pasando

-Claro bien si gustan sentarse porque será una historia un poco largo……. y aunque no se cansen me gustaría que todos se sentaran-agrego rápidamente viendo el intento fallido de Emmett por replicar

Cuando todos tomaron asiento su atención fue dirigida a Anyelo quien coloco sus codos sobre la mesa y enlazo sus manos entre si

-Todo comenzó hace varios siglos atrás cuando el Ángel caído o lucifer como ustedes lo conocen se entero de una profecía que mi señor tenia oculta, La profecía hablaba de los poderes que se le otorgarían a un ser terrequeal o un ser nacido en la tierra para que me entiendan, poderes que si cayeran en manos equivocadas causarían grandes estragos en todo el mundo, lo que normalmente los humanos observan como accidentes o desastres naturales es en realidad la presencia de aquel ser en el planeta y francamente no creo que haga falta decir quien es esa persona cierto?

Todos giraron su rostro hacia mi…..Realmente esto me tenia que pasar a mi!? No me basta con lo que ha pasado a mí perecer suficiente para toda una vida, bueno Bella resignación sote un fuerte suspiro pero algo me decía que esto no era ni siquiera lo malo de la historia

-Esto no es todo cierto?-Al parecer yo no era la única que lo creía pensé cuando Alice le pregunto a Anyelo

-Aun desconocemos la forma en que Lucifer se llego a enterar de la profecía, ya que solo pocos la conocemos-hizo una pequeña pausa- Lo que si sabemos es que lucifer no va a parar hasta hacerse del poder que por largo tiempo ha anhelado y creo que su paciencia a llegado a su limite

-Esos seres que nos atacaron…?

-Eran los seguidores de lucifer, novatos cabe agregar lo que significa que esta probando que tan fuerte somos para saber cuantas posibilidades tiene para alcanzarte

Observe por un tiempo a Anyelo fijamente que tenia una mirada de ¿tristeza?

-Hay mas-dije en un pequeño susurro que estoy seguro pudo oír

-Que?

-Aun a si me estas ocultando algo Anyelo-espere a que hablara pero no lo hizo-tan malo es para que no me lo puedas decir que tanto me estas ocultando

Una parte de mi me decía que era mejor no saberlo pero la otra parte la mas fuerte de las dos me decía que era mejor oírlo ya por mas doloroso que fuera

-Bella yo…

-Bella nada!! Dime en este momento lo que me estas ocultando

El resto de los presentes nos veían sorprendidos

-dímelo ya- dije con los dientes apretados

Solo bajo la cabeza

-Me dijo que si las cosas se salían de control……acabáramos con el problema

-Como-susurre

-Matándote

-------------------------------------------Anyelo------------------------------------------------------------------

Y que les a parecido? Ya saben los que quieran dejar alguna sugerencia opinión a simplemente un tomatazo déjenme un review

Que les parece si hacemos un trato el siguiente capitulo ya casi lo tengo listo si me dejan mínimo 6 reviews en este capitulo lo subo hoy o mañana temprano

Para mis lectoras de EN MIS 18 Y SPY veré si hoy puedo subir el capitulo


	8. Ya No!

---------------------------------------------Anyelo----------------------------------------------------

Bella pov

Me dijo que si las cosas se salían de control……acabáramos con el problema

-Como-susurre

-Matándote

Lo siguiente que llego a pasar fue, muy borroso

Unos brazos me retiraron del frente y un fuerte gruñido resonó en la casa o al menos a mi parecer eso fue lo que paso

-Basta…basta…BASTA!!!!!-inmediatamente la batalla que se estaba dando frente a mi paro

Me acerque a Anyelo, impulse mi brazo hacia atrás y lo regrese para propinarle una cachetada en su rostro

Estoy segura de que el golpe no le dolió pero su cara era de una pura y real sorpresa

Cuando logro salir de su estado de shock momentáneo intento acercarse a mí pero 7 gruñidos y mi insistencia en alejarme de el lo detuvieron

-Bella yo….

-NO BELLA NADA!!-inevitablemente mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas luchando por salir-Tu sabias, tu sabias lo que me dolía lo que me duele que me traicionen el miedo que le tenia a la confianza

-Bella calma yo…

-QUE ANYELO TU QUE!!!!?

Mis lágrimas se derramaban por mis mejillas como si de un rio se tratase

-Bella por favor matarte era……

-Ni siquiera me lo digas-hice una pequeña pausa y mi rostro se relajo-Yo confié en ti, confié en **ti **y mira como me pagas o no…niégamelo niégamelo!! No puedes verdad no puedes

Ya no quise ni pude quedarme ahi a si que Salí corriendo hacia el bosque por increíble que parezca nadie intento seguirme

Edward pov

-Me dijo que si las cosas se salían de control……acabáramos con el problema

-Como-susurro Bella

-Matándote

_Matándote_

Es increíble lo que una simple palabra puede hacer, cuando el "Angelito" pronuncio esa palabra rápidamente me coloque enfrente de Bella y comencé a gruñirle, el no se quedo atrás y se coloco en posición de ataque listo para una buena pelea

-Basta…basta…BASTA!!!!!-El grito de Mi bella hizo que paracemos

Rápidamente se acerco a Anyelo, impulso su brazo hacia atrás y lo regreso para propinarle una cachetada en su rostro

No conozco muy bien a su raza pero mis casi 100 años de vida o no-vida me han enseñado a descifrar las expresiones y en su cara solo había incredulidad ni un atizo de dolor

Cuando logro salir de su estado de "shock" momentáneo intento acercarse a Bella pero mi familia y yo gruñimos

-Bella yo….

-NO BELLA NADA!!-sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lagrimas -Tu sabias, tu sabias lo que me dolía lo que me duele que me traicionen el miedo que le tenia a la confianza

-Bella calma yo…

-QUE ANYELO TU QUE!!!!?

Irremediablemente sus mejillas comenzaron a bañarse de lagrimas y comenzó a llorar

-Bella por favor matarte era……

-Ni siquiera me lo digas-Su rostro paso de la furia a la relajación -Yo confié en ti, confié en **ti **y mira como me pagas o no…niégamelo niégamelo!! No puedes verdad no puedes

Dio media vuelta y salio corriendo al bosque intente seguirle pero Emmett me lo impidió

-Tranquilo hermano dale tiempo, necesita asimilar todo esto

Intente tranquilizarme pero recordé algo importante

-Ahora si tu y yo vamos a hablar

-----------------------------------Anyelo-----------------------------------

Bueno pues les diré tenia planeado esperar si de verdad me llegaban los reviews pero le pregunte a mi mama si había pagado el Internet ya que mañana se me vence y me dijo puede que si y puede que no así que si mejor no me arriesgo

haci que por la prisa esun cap algo corto

Una cosita aun así déjenme reviews


	9. Reflexiones

---------------------------------ANYELO-------------------------------------------------------------

**EDWARD POV**

Estaba molesto, mas que molesto furioso y mas que furioso estaba Celoso

Ese tal Anyelo me sacaba de quicio no solo era el hecho de que se creía la gran cosa y que podía hacer lo que se le venia en gana si no que era demasiado unido a bella, incluso mas que Jacob y eso ya era decir mucho

-Hermano creo que por aqui no se encuentra-aclaro Emmett después de detenerse

Llevábamos exactamente1 hora 30 minutos con 3...4...5...6...7...8... Segundos

Buscando a Bella que había salido corriendo con dirección al bosque

-Estoy totalmente de acuerdo con Emmett, además en la Visión que tengo de Ella no se encuentra en un bosque

Acto seguido me mostró su mas reciente visión

_Mi amada se encontraba en lo que parecía ser una cueva oscura en su mano se encontraba una antorcha encendida lo que señalaba que se disponía a entrar_

_Pero ella no se encontraba solo, a su lado una pequeña niña de cabellos color ¿plateados? Le tomaba la mano libre y la guiaba para adentrarse en la cueva_

_-Que hacemos aqui?-pregunto bella a la extraña niña_

_-Te mostrare algo_

_-Que cosa?_

_-Debes verlo tu misma para poder entenderlo_

_-Pero al menos dime a donde vamos?_

_La pequeña se detuvo un breve momento en el cual reino el silencio_

_-A casa….._

La visión de Alice me dejo mas confundido y estoy casi seguro de que si fuera como las caricaturas que ve Emmett en televisión tendría signos de interrogación saliendo de mi cabeza

Varias preguntas acosaban mi mente

¿Donde estaba Bella? ¿Quien era esa extraña niña que la acompañaba? ¿Que quería de Mi bella? Y la que mas me intrigaba ¿DONDE DEMONIOS ESTABA ANYELO?

**Bella POV**

No sabia que camino había tomado, Estaba deshecha y las lagrimas que caian de mis ojos me impedían ver hacia donde iba

Estaba triste y enojada… pero conmigo misma

¿Porque? Sencillo

Porque de alguna forma yo sabia que la presencia de Anyelo en mi vida no era simplemente casualidad o algún golpe de suerte porque si ay algo que falta en mi vida es eso

Suerte

Mi cerebro aun no podía aceptar las palabras de Anyelo o quizás quien no las quería entender era el corazón?

Cual fuera el caso sabia que quizás las cosas con el jamás serian igual

Una parte de mi no podía evitar sentirse confundida pues sabia que si Anyelo hubiera querido Eliminarme de la faz de la tierra solo era cuestión de segundos para que dejara de respirar lo que me daba a entender que efectivamente ya no podía ni quería hacerme daño

Pero la otra parte de mi me sentía que aun estaba peligro y se sentía traicionada por el que supuestamente era mi mejor amigo

Esas simples palabras bastaron para hacerme entender algo que yo YA sabia

Anyelo ES MI MEJOR AMIGO y no haría absolutamente nada para lastimarme porque ¿porque? Pues simplemente porque si, aunque no era la mejor respuesta del mundo algo dentro de mi me decía que todo estaría bien

Ahora lo único que tenia que hacer era regresar a la casa

-Tres tristes tigres tragaban trigo en un trigal-dijo una voz a mi espalda-En un trigal tragaban trigo tres tristes tigres

Rápidamente gire mi cabeza hacia donde el lugar se encontraba la persona dueña de aquella voz

Frente a mi, para se encontraba una pequeña niña de escasos 8 años sola

Pero lo que mas me llamo la atención de esa niña aparte de que se encontraba completamente sola fueron sus cabellos plateados que se ondeaban con el viento

-Quien eres?-pregunte con un susurro

Por algún motivo se me hacia algo familiar

La niña permaneció unos segundo en silencio antes de pronunciar otra cosa

-Ya no me recuerdas……..Isa?

Isa?.....Isa…Isa...Isa

Mis ojos se abrieron y miraban perpleja a la pequeña que se encontraba frente a mi

-Melody…...

---------------------------------Anyelo----------------------------------------------------------------

**Volví!!!!! Ya saben lo que dicen "mala hierba nunca muere" y aqui me tienen vivita y para muchos años mas (al menos eso espero)**

**EXACTO!! SOY GRECIA Y SOBREVIVI **

**En el capitulo anterior mi amiga Abigail les explico el "accidente" por llamarlo de alguna forma que tuve y en el estado en que me encontraba pero bueno pues jeje nada puede conmigo **

**Solo dejen un review y sabré que opinan**

_*_*_*_*_*_*_La esperanza nunca muere_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*


	10. Melody

BELLA POV

Mi cerebro aun no asimilaba lo real o lo ficticio de este momento

Melody mi mejor amiga…cuando tenia 5 años estaba frente a mi exactamente igual a como la recordaba

Y eso realmente me asustaba

-¿Melody como es que…?- ni siquiera era capaz de formular algo coherente

-Aun me sorprende que no seas capaz de entenderlo con todas las cosas tan extrañas que te han pasado-Dijo con tono de burla y Altanería lo cual me hizo enfadar

-Pues perdóname pero el mundo Mítico no venia con instructivo al lado-hice una pequeña pausa- no recuerdo que fueras tan altanera

-Tu quieres que sea altanera-Contesto

Cerré mis ojos para pensar muy bien su respuesta no entendía que quiso decir con eso de ¿Tu quieres que sea altanera?

Al abrir de nuevo mis ojos……ya no estaba , había desaparecido como si solo hubiera sido un simple sueño que no sobrepasaba la realidad

Si me detenía a pensar con claridad mi niñez, con más precisión el día 20 de septiembre de 1992.

El día que vi por primera vez a Melody

-----------------------------------Flash Back-----------------------------------------

_Tenía solo una semana de haber festejado mi cumpleaños numero 5 _

_Me encontraba dando un paseo por el patio trasero de la casa que colindaba con un pequeño bosque _

_Estaba algo triste ya que mi única amiga recién se había mudado de ciudad dejándome sin nadie con quien poder jugar_

_Tome una pequeña piedrita que estaba en el suelo y con tanto coraje y fuerza que puede tener una pequeña niña de 5 años la arroje al bosque mientras cerraba los ojos dejando salir las lágrimas que luchaba por retener_

_Pero al abrir mis ojos, observe a una niña de mi edad parada frente a mi en la entrada bosque_

_Sus cabellos plateados se ondeaban con el viento_

------------------------Flash Back----------------------------------------------------

Solo mi mente lograba recordar ese suceso tan extraño

Al levantar la vista del suelo me di cuanta de que ya empezaba a oscurecer pero no tenia ni idea de donde se encontraba la casa no sabia ni donde me encontraba yo!

-Yo puedo llevarte a casa-Dijo una pequeña voz aguda a mi espalda que hizo que me sobresaltara y mi ritmo cardiaco aumentara

-¿Como es que desapareces y apareces así?

-Eso es algo que yo se…y que tu debes averiguar-Saltando del árbol en el que se encontraba y cayendo de pie perfectamente tomo mi mano y comenzó a caminar conmigo detrás

Tras algunos minutos caminando entre la espesa flora del lugar llegamos a una especie de cueva

Melody soltó mi mano y entro corriendo mientras yo estaba realmente indecisa si imitar el comportamiento de ella o salir corriendo del lugar y perderme más

Creo que mejor me quedare con ella

Cuando entre a la cueva ya no estaba

-Demonios Melody! ¿Donde estas?- Grite a la nada

-Tras de ti

Por segunda vez en el día me asusto

-¿Cual es tu problema?-Le pregunte aun de espaldas

-Eres demasiado miedos sabias….ahora date la vuelta

Cuando lo hice me sorprendió verla con una antorcha encendida en las manos

-¿De donde sacaste eso?-pregunte

-Haces demasiadas preguntas

-Y tú no contestas ninguna-Contraataque

Me tomo de la mano y me dio la antorcha juntas nos adentramos mas a la cueva

Que hacemos aqui?-pregunte

-Te mostrare algo

-Que cosa?

-Debes verlo tu misma para poder entenderlo

-Pero al menos dime a donde vamos?

Melody se detuvo un breve momento en el cual reino el silencio

-A casa…..

--------------------------------Anyelo-------------------------------------------------

BUENO PUES AQUI EL SIGUIENTE CAP! ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE

EL DOCTOR ME DIJO EN MI CONSULTA QUE YA PODIA USAR UN POCO MAS LA COMPUTADORA PERO QUE NO ME EXEDIERA PORQUE ERA PELIGROSO AUN NECESITO GUARDAR REPOSO PERO YA VOY EN MEJORA!!!!

YA SABEN QUE HACER PARA HACERME FELIZ


End file.
